Recuerdos de un mañana que pudo ser
by Queila Fabiana
Summary: Sakura recuerda todo lo que paso con Shaoran, y como fue que ahora esta llorando sola en su habitación, por un mañana que pudo ser.


**Recuerdos de un mañana que pudo ser**

Ella se sentía tan sola, tan perdida en este mundo, solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿valdrá la pena algo en esta vida?

"Me siento tan sola" hundió más su cabeza en la almohada "como si mi corazón se hiciera más chiquito cada vez"

Ya lo sabia, pero hoy que lo vio con ella, con SU novia.

Perdió cualquier esperanza.

"Se veía tan feliz con ella" Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Sabia que lo había perdido, todas las cosas las hizo mal, sabia que todo era su culpa…

"Si tan solo no me lo hubiera sido tan cobarde" Recueros inundaron su cabeza, recuerdos que no volverán.

Recordaba como fueron amigos (el la molestaba mucho en ese entonces) y como poco a poco le fue gustando (aunque debía admitir que de niños le había gustado) y luego un día como todos al verlo le dio un vuelco el corazón, ya no había vuelta atrás: ESTABA ENAMORADA.

"Recuerdo que me costo mucho admitirlo" Dijo en un suspiro y con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro.

Y luego ese día, cuando le pidió un beso, su primer beso.

"Y pensar que no le conteste, y le estuve huyendo toda la mañana" Se dijo a si misma mientras volvía a hundirse en sus recuerdos.

Luego de avécele escapado, ella misma fue con el, le pregunto si era una broma el le dijo que no entonces paso.

"Un beso mágico, donde sentí que estaba volando, nunca, he sentido tal dicha de nuevo" volvió a romper en llanto

Luego se repitió ese mismo día en su casa, _como disfrute ese también_

"Seguro a si novia le da muchos diarios" dijo con un hilo de voz

Luego se la pasaron en contado ella vivía pegada al teléfono, por si la llamaba o le enviaba un mensaje, pero paso mucho tiempo después de esos dos besos que nunca iba a poder olvidar. Luego le mando un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera su novia.

"y yo le dije que no" Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos "Es que había pasado tanto tiempo después de los besos, que pensé que estabas jugando con migo y cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida decirle: "NO"" Trato de secarse las lagrimas "Es que para colmo fue por mensaje, si me lo hubiera dicho de frente no me hubiera atrevido a decirle que no"

Luego se dejaron de hablar, cuando comenzó el año escolar, el volvió a hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, como al principio…

"Pero se me tenia que ocurrir la brillante idea de preguntarle" dijo en un tono irónico

Si. Le envió un mensaje preguntándole se le gustaría que se besaran otra vez, nunca le contesto… Se dejaron de hablar, luego cuando ella le dio la invitación para su fiesta de quince, le volvió a hablar, Cuanta emoción sentía pero luego hizo la pero tontería que se le podía ocurrir…

"Ignorarlo" suspiro con pesar

Si. Ella lo ignoro, era una de dos o hacia que el se volviera a interesar en ella, o ella lograría olvidarlo (y que creen ninguna de las dos funciono).

"Que tonta fui al pensar que al alejarlo de mi lo iba a poder olvidar"

Hasta la fecha no se hablan, aunque ella intento hacer hasta lo imposible para que volvieran a hablar otra vez, le envió: mails, mensajes, trato de hablarle y… nada…

De eso ya casi ocho meses sin hablarse, y ahora el tiene novia, ya va a cumplir un mes con ella.

"Lo que más odio es que se pone a la par mía a hablar de su relación con ella"

¿Qué hacer?, a veces que todavía siente cosas por ella, pero… ya no sabe ni que pensar, Han pasado tantas cosas que no terminaría si comenzara a explicarlo todo, lo ultimo que supo es que el había dicho que todavía quedaba algo de amor por ella…

"Sea lo que sienta el, yo no he podido olvidarlo y eso que llevo más de un año intentándolo, pero ya lo he decidido este sentimiento es solo mío, y aunque me duela que el no este con la persona que quiere, por que si lo tengo que ver con otra quiero que sea alguien que quiera realmente, alguien que lo haga feliz como me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo" suspiro "Esta decidido este sentimiento es mío, solo mío."

Y cerro los ojos para dormir y soñar con aquel que ocupa su corazón, esa persona inalcanzable…

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Solo puedo decir que creo que es un mal fic, para ser sincera estos son mis pensaminetos, esto es lo que me pasa… tenia que escribirlo y compartirlo, perdon si los agovie con estos "Recuerdos" de mi persona, quiero decirle que para los que siguen Contigo Siempre, pronto habra actualización. Nuevamente me disculpo por poner parte de mi vida en este one-shout y lamento si no fue lo que esperaban.

Dejen review, me gustaria saber su opinion, y si no estan inscritos en la pagina envienmelos a , visiten mi pagina ..tl y tambien .com (esta todavia esta en construcción).


End file.
